


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by MercurySkies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/pseuds/MercurySkies
Summary: Sitting in one of the staff lounges at BuzzFeed three things occur to Ryan:1) He thankfully wrapped his family's gifts first last night and they all remain pristinely wrapped in the trunk of his car ready to take with him to his parents’ house.2) The presents he has for his colleagues look like he's fished them out of the trash.3) As if in some cruel twist of fate he appears to have wrapped both Shane and Curly's gifts, both of identical size, in the exact same paper and both without almost illegible name tags denoting which gift is for whom.





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> AND ANOTHER ONE. Just in time. Another oneshot for the Buzzfeed Creations Challenge and this time for a holiday themed round! My prompt was presents and my partner was @theawfuledges on Tumblr! Don't forget to check out their fill too!

Ryan loves his Christmas traditions. The eggnog and... The eggnog. Okay, the tradition he loves the most is probably eggnog but Ryan loves Christmas in general, the lights, the tree, the time spent with friends and family. There is one tradition, not unique to Ryan but he’s yet to meet another person that does the same, that Ryan looks forward to every year more than most other seasonal events. Drunk gift wrapping.

Every year Ryan sits on the floor of his lounge, coffee table piled high with alcohol and snacks and wraps his Christmas presents. It’s a great way to tick another thing off the miles long list of errands unique to the holiday season and relax at the same time. Christmas time can be rough for a lot of people and Ryan certainly isn’t immune to the sheer amount of stress the holiday can bring. An evening by himself, watching Christmas movies and wrapping the gifts he’s spent most of the month agonising over, is just what the doctor ordered.

It always starts well. The gifts are neatly wrapped, the paper folded sharply, the name tags legible. As the evening wears on and the stock of beer dwindles things get a little sticky, and that's not just because of all the tape. Ryan doesn't have the most patience for delicate things and he has half that when he's three sheets to the wind. Editing is meticulous work but it isn't fiddly, the clips don't tear if he clicks too hard like the paper does if he folds it too harshly, his fingers don't get tangled in the keys of his keyboard like they do with tape and ribbon. But it's fun and there's a certain delight at being bad at something, making a mess of something and the worst consequence being only the fond laughter of his loved ones. He'll look at the mess he's made of over half his gifts with a small smile and a slight headache the next morning.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in one of the staff lounges at BuzzFeed three things occur to Ryan:

1) He thankfully wrapped his family's gifts first last night and they all remain pristinely wrapped in the trunk of his car ready to take with him to his parents’ house.

2) The presents he has for his colleagues look like he's fished them out of the trash.

3) As if in some cruel twist of fate he appears to have wrapped both Shane and Curly's gifts, both of identical size, in the exact same paper and both without almost illegible name tags denoting which gift is for whom.

Now for most this wouldn't be a problem. They'd each just open the gifts and then swap and then they'd all laugh about the silly little mistake. Except the vibrator in the gift Shane is about to open is far from little and the incredibly inconveniently timed boner Ryan has from thinking about  _ Shane _ and said vibrator is  _ also _ far from little.

“That- it was supposed to be for Curly.” Shane gives Curly a look, as if daring him to claim his rightful present.

“Not any more!” Curly chirps, eyes shining with mischief even if he does look slightly terrified “I've been dying for a new mug, the one I use at the office is horribly chipped and you know how I like my rims pristine honey.” Curly says laying it on thick. Ryan wouldn't put it past him to deliberately smash his old mug by the end of the day just to make his story of desperately needing a new one more believable.

“So the mug was supposed to be mine...”

“Yeah it was last minute and I panicked I-”

“Curly drinks plenty of coffee, don't you Curly?” Shane cuts him off and Curly nods enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. “You heard him,” Shane adds, “he's in desperate need of a new mug, what a lucky coincidence.” Shane's smile is nothing short of wolfish and he kind of wishes Curly wasn't currently with them but he suspects it's Curly's presence that gives Shane the confidence to be so... Forward.

“What?”

“This is my gift now!” Shane says brightly with a wink and Ryan can feel his face heat with a blush.

“Shane...” He breathes, the hint of a warning in his tone, imploring Shane to stop going down this road if it isn't going to lead where Ryan hopes it does.

Ryan swears Shane can read his mind. His gaze sweeps over him, appreciative and hungry and it would be shocking but for the fact that Ryan has been dreaming of this, he wants it regardless of it seeming so out of the blue.

“You should make up for the mix up though...” Shane adds, leaning closer.

“Dios mío, that's my cue.” Curly gasps before gathering his things and quickly leaving the room. Shane picks up the toy, turns it over in long, delicate fingers and Ryan stares transfixed. “I think it's only fair you show me how to use it.”

 

* * *

 

None other than Shane Madej would proposition their colleague at work at the end of lunch just to force them both into several more hours of office based sexual frustration. They return to their desks and Ryan can't concentrate for the life of him. Shane's bag remains open by his feet and Ryan can see the paper concealing his  _ gift,  _ from his own desk. Every time he glances up he sees Shane smirking at his screen like he knows what he's looking at, knows what he's thinking and it's anxiety inducing sweet torture.

Not only that but they still have the office Christmas party later. Yet more hours to add to the anticipation. Worry coils in his gut, the prospect that this is just teasing for teasing sake, that it'll lead nowhere, that Shane is just enjoying fucking with him and doesn't actually want to  _ fuck him _ . Christ that would be embarrassing, especially considering the hefty half chub he's been sporting since noon. Every glance, every fleeting touch has Ryan burning up, unable to sit still even for a minute. The only saving grace is that Shane doesn't remain stoic and unaffected. At the beginning, Shane had looked unflappable, cool, calm and collected but as they prepare to leave the office to go home before meeting again at the venue for the Christmas extravaganza his facade is starting to slip, hair a floppy mess from where he's tugged it in mounting frustration. There is thinly veiled hunger in his eyes as he watches Ryan get into his car.

The time to himself getting ready in his apartment is a brief reprieve and an opportunity to jerk off in the shower before making himself look presentable. It takes the edge off, and he prays that someone will have made the punch taste like lighter fluid with the sheer amount of alcohol in it if he's going to survive a BuzzFeed holiday party with Shane swanning around like he isn't the proud new owner of a toy Ryan would quite like him to rail him with.

As soon as he arrives Ryan heads straight for the booze. He catches sight of himself in a mirror behind the bar and tugs awkwardly at the collar of his shirt. He's put a little extra effort into his look, and he tells himself that it's for the special occasion and not for Shane. Shane finds him half way into his first beer, his face lit up with an open grin like he's happy to see Ryan and he just about melts, perched on a bar stool with Shane in all his stupid goofy, sexy glory looming over him. The tension re-emerges but it's no longer white hot, now a gentle simmer under the surface, cooled by the nervous bob of Shane's Adam's apple and the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“You look really good.” Shane says with a smile. It's honest and fumbling and Ryan feels warm all over, consumed with more than just lust. He lets himself look at Shane properly. His unruly hair is pushed back from his forehead. The dark green shirt he's wearing emphasises broad shoulders and sharp hips and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows making Ryan want to trace the veins of his forearm with his fingertips. 

“Thank you,” he says and his smile must be as nervous as Shane's own when he sees him drop his shoulders a little “you look amazing.”

Shane laughs, blushes to the tips of his ears and Ryan realises he's in love.

 

* * *

 

The vaguely middle school like flirting quickly devolves into something that would've had his teachers crying for him to leave room for Jesus as, many drinks later, Shane captures him in a deserted doorway seemingly still festooned with mistletoe. There are stray strands of hair now sticking to his forehead, a light sheen of sweat making the hollow of his throat seem all the more enticing. His smile is soft, lopsided and warm, the perfect juxtaposition to how he moves in close, eyes dark and wanting.

Shane kisses him until Ryan's mistle _ toes _ are curling. “We should get out of here.” He whispers against his mouth. Much more punch and you'll be in no state to show me how to use my Christmas gift.” Ryan swallows, nods, let's Shane curl a possessive arm around his waist and lead him effortlessly through the throng. He smiles bright and warm as they say goodbye to those that stop them. No one comments on how cozy they seem, as if the two of them being pressed together is no surprise, the natural progression. A flutter of want pulses through his heart. He wants to leave every party like this, with Shane's arm around his waist, the only one he wants taking him home.

They slide into an Uber and Shane takes his hand, strokes a thumb over its back. It's soothing and slow and the want turns to molasses once again, sweet and unhurried. “Are you sure?” He asks and Ryan nods, unable to contain a grin as he pulls him in for a kiss in the backseat. Shane sighs into it, seemingly grateful for Ryan's enthusiasm like he was worried Ryan was going to change his mind. His grip on Ryan's thigh is tight and desperate as he tilts his head, pressing closer, tongue doing something tricky that makes Ryan whine in the back of his throat. 

Only an awkward cough from the front seat tears them apart with breathy laughter and sheepish grins. They thank their driver profusely for saying nothing as they made out like teenagers in the backseat. The driver simply smiles like he's seen it all before and they're sure he’s probably seen a lot worse.

From the moment they step from the car they're frantic, practically running toward the apartment complex and stumbling up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Shane wrenches the door to his apartment open with a grunt, kicks it shut and then he’s kissing Ryan like his life depends on it, nipping at his bottom lip as he shoves the jacket from his shoulders. Ryan rakes his fingers through unruly hair, tugs them both in the general direction of Shane’s bedroom by the hands he has fisted in the collar of Shane’s shirt. Shane laughs against his lips, their kissing nothing more than open mouths and giggling as Ryan fumbles with the buttons of Shane’s shirt. Shane’s brain seems to short circuit when his hands reach Ryan’s biceps, just squeezing intermittently as his mouth moves to his neck. “Careful with the goods big guy.” Ryan pants, tilting his head back and stretching out on Shane’s ridiculously giant bed.

“Which goods?” He says, the sound of a teasing smile in his voice and Ryan groans as deft fingers curl around his cock through the layers of cotton and denim. “These goods?”

“I swear to God Shane-”

“Alright alright-” He laughs, a low chuckle as he sits up. He’s quiet for a while, eyes sweeping over Ryan’s spread out form and he delights at the blush he can see spreading across his cheeks. “Show me the goods then.” He adds gesturing vaguely in Ryan’s direction. Ryan gapes at him.

“Are you asking me to show you my dick?” Ryan asks incredulously. “Where are your manners? What would Sherry say?”

“That and a whole lot more, baby. Also please don’t say my mother’s name while I have a boner, that’s like rule number one dude.” Shane adds with a bright grin. His hands stroke from hip to thigh, a fingertip tracing Ryan’s inseam in a way that makes him shiver, like he’s ghosting over bare skin despite the denim inbetween. Ryan glances down and yep, that’s one hell of a boner looking like it’s about to bust out of Shane’s pants like a chestburster from Alien and isn’t that just one hell of an unsexy mental image.

“Did you or did you not,” Shane says, voice low, dark eyes focused on where his fingertips unbutton Ryan’s jeans, “promise you’d show me how to use my Christmas gift.”

“I didn’t promise anything.” Ryan pants, rolls his hips up to chase the friction of Shane’s palm and Shane obliges, squeezing through his jeans. “But I have to make up for the mix up somehow.” He lets himself luxuriate in Shane’s hold on his cock, the slightly too rough drag of his slightly sticky underwear against him, but eventually he pushes Shane away until he’s kneeling at the end of the bed. Shane goes easily, slight confusion marring his features until Ryan is tugging his shirt off of him and then following suit.

Shane reaches out to help him with his pants but Ryan gently bats his hand away, shaking his head and realisation hits Shane like a freight train. They're really doing this. He's really about to watch Ryan get himself off. “Ryan...” He breathes out, his hands balled into fists where they rest on his knees.

“C'mon big guy,” he says as he arches up, feet planted so he can slide his pants and underwear over his hips and down his thighs, “where d'you keep the goods?” His laugh is squeaky and nervous and he seems to twitch as Shane just looks, eyes roving over muscle and the delicious curve of his cock. Shane swallows.

“T-top draw.” He nods toward the nightstand and Ryan twists to pull it open. Ryan stretches over and just the word 'ass’ appears in flashing neon in Shane's head as he's treated to the unimpeded view of one glorious ass.

Ryan makes a small noise of triumph and throws the now familiar vibrator and the lube onto the bed. He flops back onto his back gracelessly and scoots back to rest against the headboard, licking his lips as he turns his attention back to Shane. “Well I've shown you mine...” He says raising an eyebrow and Shane scrambles to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He rolls sideways, leg of his jeans caught on his ankles and Ryan laughs at him from his spot at the head of the bed. Once free he rights himself again with a sheepish grin sucking in a breath as he watches Ryan skate his hand across his chest, thumbing at his collarbones. He sighs as he drags the hand across his abs and Shane follows the path with a heated gaze, watches the muscles twitch and jump transfixed.

Ryan is twitchy, clearly nervous but relying on how he likes to be touched to guide him and Shane takes a mental note of his every move, the way his hand curls around his cock dragging slowly upward before palming at the head to collect the precome there. He sighs and then hiccups, the staccato beginning of a bitten off moan. He fumbles for the lube, squeezing a liberal amount straight onto his cock and onto his fingers.

Shane has to squeeze the base of his cock as Ryan trails lube slick fingers down parted thighs. It is by far the greatest Christmas present he’s ever received, the sight of Ryan, all bronze skin and twitching muscle teasing himself until he’s dizzy with it. “Shane..” He murmurs circling his rim and Shane feels light headed. The slight jitter of nervousness fraying his edges makes the image before him all the sweeter.

“Fuck Ry you look so fucking good look at you.” The moan Ryan lets out is breathy and desperate and he pushes a finger inside. He works quickly and methodically, like it’s merely a means to an end. Shane would take his time, draw it out and make him beg. He wouldn’t stop until Ryan was wrenching at his hair and clawing at his back. Shane would have him shaking and then and only then would he give him what he wants.

Shane starts to stroke himself, slow and firm, taking his time. He can’t help but tease Ryan, the frustrated little noises he makes caught between lust and annoyance make Shane’s heart sing. “Straight to the point huh baby?” He growls. “Can’t wait to have something inside you.” Ryan huffs, three fingers stretching him fast and thorough and  _ practiced _ and the thought of Ryan doing this regularly, fucking himself fast and as hard as he can manage makes Shane’s mouth water.

Ryan scoffs, eases his fingers out of himself and looks Shane straight in the eye as he picks up the vibrator coating it with lube and bringing it to his entrance. “Mmmhmm” he hums as he sets it to a gentle buzz and eases it inside, hiccuping a little with the slight stretch. “Love having something inside me. Still isn’t you though big guy.”

Irrational and overwhelming jealousy surges in Shane’s chest and he twists the head of his own cock, groaning lowly as Ryan stills, the vibrator buried to the hilt inside him.

“A-and miss out on this view?” He stutters, hand moving on his cock, working himself over as Ryan preens on the bed. He turns the dial up a notch, slides the toy in and out and his mouth falls open, a low whine dancing its way out of his throat. “You like it don’t you?” He says picking up his own pace as Ryan gasps, hips stuttering as the toy shifts inside him. “C’mon baby, show off for me. Show me what I’ve been missing.” He starts to rock, fucking himself on the vibrator with earnest and Shane loses track of everything but the vision in front of him. He doesn’t even hear himself speak, utterances of sweat soaked encouragement that has Ryan flicking the dial a notch higher every time. He watches transfixed as Ryan arches his back as he turns the vibration up to the highest setting. His hands shake where he grips the toy, the other flying fast and slick on his cock, the sound filthy. Ryan’s mouth falls open in a soundless moan, whole body taut as his eyes flutter shut, and then whimpers fall from his lips like rainfall, louder and louder as thunder approaches.

Ryan is falling apart so beautifully and the heat coils fast and tight in Shane’s abdomen as he barely blinks, not wanting to miss a single moment as Ryan unravels in a mess of lube and sweat and come. “C'mon baby. Show me how good you are, come for me Ry.” Shane all but begs and Ryan comes, bitten lips parting on a low moan. His back arches and come covers the twitching muscles of his abdomen. It rolls through him, his whole body shaking and undulating with the tide of his orgasm. All it takes is Ryan looking at him, flushed and sweaty and with a hooded gaze and Shane follows him over the edge, head tilting back as he groans out Ryan's name stroking himself fast and tight as he starts to come, dizzying heat burning through him.

“Fuck.” He pants as he slumps forward, pushing damp hair from his forehead.

“Fuck indeed.” Ryan rumbles and he pulls the vibrator out of himself with a gasp, the sensations making him oversensitive. Shane stares at it, wonders if Ryan could stand it, if he powered through could he come again? As if sensing his train of thought Ryan scoffs drawing his gaze and his heart grows warm at the sight of him stretched out and sated in his bed. “C'mere” he mumbles and his hands skitter across every inch of skin he can reach as soon as Shane is close enough.

Shane crawls over him, brackets him with his forearms resting on the pillow and kisses Ryan like he’s precious, with awe and reverence and with a kiss like that he can ignore the buzz of the toy discarded to his left and Shane’s come covered hand fisted in the sheets to his right. “I’ve never been more jealous of an inanimate object in all my life.” Shane mumbles sleepily. He lowers himself on top of Ryan steadily with a soft  _ oof _ and it makes Ryan laugh how much of a human labrador he seems post orgasm, lazy and affectionate and criminally eager to please. “Good? Comfy?” He asks with a hopeful lilt to his voice and Ryan smiles, besotted. He cards his fingers through his hair and lets himself sink into the mattress. Soon Shane’s weight will be suffocating and the come sandwiched between their bellies is already becoming uncomfortable but he’s content for now.

Ryan kisses Shane’s temple. “Give me a shower, an hour and a nap and you’ll have no reason to be jealous.” Shane’s laughter is loud and boisterous and Ryan shakes along with him, tangled and sweaty and insanely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
